Anunawan
by Dionora Gisselle Noir
Summary: Aquella noche del 31 de octubre unos pasos recorrían desolada calles del mundo muggle, algo cambiaría, lo sabía, su vínculo había terminado de romperse, se sentía tan fría, no le importaba nada más… en la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive, se encontraba un pequeño niño dormido.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: un personaje muy querido podría equivocarse muy feo!; AU, ooc, slash… no se si decir que los personajes serán malvados o si estarán muy equivocados. Naaah… Algunos si son malvados. Y otros, equivocados de mas… Ya lo saben.

Parejas: Harry Potter & Lord Voldemort; Rabastan Lestrange & OC

Menciones de pareja: James Potter & OC, James Potter & Lily Evans, Harry Potter & otr s...

Summary: Aquella noche del 31 de octubre unos pasos recorrían desolada calles del mundo muggle, algo cambiaría, lo sabía, su vínculo había terminado de romperse, se sentía tan fría, no le importaba nada más… en la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive, se encontraba un pequeño niño dormido.

Titulo: Anunawan

Aquella noche del 31 de octubre unos pasos recorrían desolada calles del mundo muggle, algo cambiaría, lo sabía, su vínculo había terminado de romperse, se sentía tan fría, no le importaba nada más… sabía dónde ir, sabía que debía cumplir con su objetivos, era lo único que quedaba y de alguna manera parecía que la desgracia le había dado una nueva luz a su vida…

Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, era un suburbio que tenía todas las casa iguales; ante la vista la mujer vestida extraño -sólo para aquella gente que se creían normal parecería, si es que le llegase a ver merodeando por el lugar- hizo una mueca, una mueca que haría cualquier persona si viera algo que le desagradara o si sintiera un mal olor.

Cubierta con una capucha, además de que ningún alma parecía vagar por el lugar, protegida por la oscuridad y el anonimato se acercó al número 4 de Privet Drive, en la puerta se encontraba un pequeño niño dormido.

Haciéndose con el niño, cubriéndolo bien y dejando nada atrás de si, desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

~HP~

Cubriendo al bebé, la mujer llegó al banco de los magos, que era dirigido nada menos que por duendes. Ya en la seguridad que brindaba Gringott, se dirigió a uno de los duendes que allí estaban.

—Necesito ver a Gornuk, Ragnok. Es urgente — el duende asintió de inmediato para desaparecer.

Apenas un minuto después estuvo de regreso.

—Gornuk la espera —le dijo.

La mujer siguió su ya conocido camino y entró a la oficina designada; allí la esperaba un estoico duende.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Lady Potter? —dijo mirando el niño que llevaba en sus brazos.

—Negocios, Gornuk. Negocios —dijo quitándose la capa, dejando a la vista sus rizos rojos y llamativos ojos verdes que miraban al duende frente a ella con decisión.

—Muy bien. Comencemos —la mujer se acercó a la silla disponible para hablar con el gerente de cuentas Potter.

—Mejor que nadie conoces mi situación, Gornuk. Quiero tu ayuda, claro que estoy dispuesta a pagar por tus servicios —el duende asintió.

—¿Qué necesita?

— Quiero adoptar a Harry Potter, una adopción de sangre, quiero que toda impureza de la sangre de esa mujer sea borrada; quiero devolverle a la línea de los Potter el honor y pureza que jamás debió haber perdido —el duende asintió, sabía que no debía tomar a la ligera a la mujer.

—Con usted presentes quedan anulados los respectivos testamentos tanto de James Potter como el de Lily Evans —la mujer asintió.

—Quiero terminar esta misma noche con este trámite, es necesario…

—Está misma noche Harry Potter será su hijo…

~HP~

El primero de noviembre, Petunia Dursley escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, con su hijo en brazos fue a abrir mostrando una radiante sonrisa. Había una mujer sonriendo y de aspecto muy amable.

—Soy Arabella Figg, señora Dursley. Compre recientemente la casa perteneciente a los Mallory, de la calle Wisteria —Petunia asintió.

—Es bueno tener vecinos nuevos. Menos mal que los Mallory decidieron irse… No quería que ese niño fuera una mala influencia para mi pequeño niño —dijo en confidencia.

—¿Es su único hijo? —dijo con curiosidad. Petunia ya debió haber conseguido esa misma mañana a Harry.

—Oh, si. Es el único niño en casa —Arabella asistió.

—Sólo quería presentarme y decirle que si algún día necesita que cuiden a su niño puede contar conmigo —Petunia asintió feliz por la nueva vecina decente que tenía. Fue muy amable de su parte el presentarse y más al ofrecerse a cuidar a su niño en crecimiento, no es que un día hiciera tal cosa.

Arabella regresó a su casa y fue directamente a la Red Flu.

—Hogwarts, oficina del Director —dijo para aparecer en el despacho.

—Arabella, es bueno verte. ¿Un caramelo de limón?—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—No es necesario, Albus.

—¿Ya pudiste ver a Harry Potter en casa de sus tíos?

—Albus, creo que ellos no tienen a Harry Potter…

—¿Estas Segura, Arabella? — la mujer asintió.

—La mujer, Petunia, sólo habló de su hijo… no hay Otto niño en ese lugar —Dumbledore parecía genuinamente preocupado.

—Agradezco tu información, Arabella. Me encargaré desde aquí —le aseguró.

La squib se fue, Dumbledore mando a llamar a Severus Snape.

—¿Necesitabas verme? —preguntó estoico.

—Si, Severus. Quiero que me acompañes a casa de los tíos de Harry Potter…

El maestro de pociones asintió.

—Ahora mismo estoy libre, los mocosos no llegarán hasta la hora del banquete.

~HP~

Abandonar Hogwarts no le llevó mucho tiempo, ambos magos se aparecieron frente a la casa de los Dursley. Dumbledore llamó a la puerta.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué quieres con nosotros? —dijo enojada Petunia al ver quienes llamaban a su puerta.

—¿Se encuentra aquí Harry Potter? —Petunia lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo aquí? —dijo a la defensiva.

—Lily y James Potter fuero asesinados anoche por Voldemort, Petunia —le informó.

La mujer se veía sorprendida, entonces era verdad que no sabía nada, no había leído se carta ni visto al niño.

—Él no está aquí y tampoco lo quiero —dijo una vez recuperada de la impresión.

—Dejé anoche mismo al niño aquí, fue el único sobreviviente…

—No había nada… —Dumbledore pudo leer que era verdad.

—Necesitas recibir al niño en tu hogar, Petunia…

—¡No quiero un pequeño monstruo en mi casa! —chillo la mujer molesta.

—Con Harry en tu casa estarás protegida, fuertes salas de sangre protegerán a tu familia, sólo si Harry vive contigo —aseguro.

—No he visto al chico… —dijo Petunia antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Snape miró a Dumbledore buscando una respuesta.

—Al parecer alguien llegó antes al joven Potter que su tía —dijo pensativo caminando por las calles.

—¿Quién pudo ser? ¿Algún mortifago? —Snape se veía preocupado.

—Creo saber quién pudo hacerlo… Galina Selwyn —Severus se sorprendió ante tal afirmación.

—¡Imposible! ¿Crees que quiere hacerle daño al mocoso Potter?

—Probablemente. Necesitamos encontrarlos pronto…

~HP~

El niño había estado dormido durante todo el ritual y la adopción de sangre, se habían encontrado con alguna que otra sorpresa pero ya todo estaba bien.

La mujer pelirroja veía los cambios que se habían producido en el pequeño niño que ahora era su hijo, el cabello castaño oscuro era ahora tan oscuro como un cuervo, sus verdes ojos eran más intensos, la cicatriz en su frente había desaparecido…

Nadie podría alejar de ella a Harry Potter, el niño era un sangre pura, esa mancha había desaparecido. La mujer sonrió triunfal.

~HP~

Dumbledore estaba desesperado, no podía perder el poder y control que podría tener en Harry Potter. No ahora.

Tenía algunos aliados Aurores como lo era Alastor Moody, a quien llamó de forma urgente y le contó lo sucedido.

Moody prometió ayudar en la búsqueda de la mujer y el niño de inmediato, mientras se quejaba de sus miembros perdidos y lo magnífico que sería poner a prueba su reciente adquisición, su nuevo ojo.

—Es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo, Alastor —decía muy complacido Dumbledore.

—Algunos juicios se están realizando, pero hay muchos mortifagos aún sueltos; vigilancia constante, Albus, quién sabe qué podríamos encontrar. Espero que Selwyn no entregue al niño a los mortifagos.

—Esa es una de mis preocupaciones, Alastor…

—Iré a investigar un poco más…

Albus Dumbledore observó a su amigo irse, no tenía nada que hacer por el momento, sólo esperaba mantener esto en secreto, había perdido al niño que vivió apenas unas horas después de haber quedado huérfano; no sería bueno para su imagen. Todos pensaban que Harry Potter estaba al cuidado de sus parientes.

Ya iba a ser la hora del almuerzo cuando Severus Snape volvió, con noticias que lo alarmaron de verdad.

—Están en Gringott.

—Vamos ahora mismo allí —Imposible, esa vil mujer se las había incendiado para tratar algo. No podía perder al niño ahora.

~HP~

Al llegar a Gringott, decidió que debería pedir ayuda de Alastor, lo llamó y espero a que llevará; el Autor trajo consigo a otro, que era fiel creyente de la propaganda del Director.

—Alastor, Kingsley… es bueno recibir su ayuda.

Los cuatro ingresaron al banco, ante la mirada de todos los duendes presentes, no era bonito estar siento escrutado de esa forma.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —gruñó el hostil duende.

—Buscamos a Galina Selwyn. Sabemos que se encuentra aquí —dijo tratando de se lo más amable posible.

—Los asuntos de Lady Potter no son suyos, no podemos darle información al respecto… —el duende no dijo nada más ya que otro llegó; Dumbledore mostrando el verdadero terror escrito en su rostro.

—Lily Evans era Lady Potter —aseguró, todos los duendes hicieron oídos sordos.

—Gornuk los espera —Dumbledore suspiro aliviado.

Gornuk era el gerente de las cuentas Potter, el testamento de James y Lily podrían anular cualquier plan de aquella mujer; sabía que sería a su beneficio ambos testamentos ya que el había sido testigo cuando ambos firmaron su última voluntad.

Los cuatro magos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Selwyn arropado un bebé en la sala que estaba el duende encargado de las bóvedas Potter.

—Galina querida, devuelve a Harry. Debo llevarlo con sus familiares —dijo sintiendo que no podía acceder a su magia.

—¿Por qué crees que tienes derecho a hacer que deje a mi hijo?— dijo la mujer, con una burla escrita en su cara.

—Sabes bien que él no es tu hijo…

—Ahora lo es. El linaje Potter volvió a ser tan puro como antes, director. Le presento a mi hijo, Harry James Potter Selwyn —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Adopción de sangre? —gruño Dumbledore enojado.

—En mi grandísima bondad me apiade de un pequeño niño que quedó huérfano, adoptándolo no sólo lo hice legítimo también el heredero de la familia Potter, y me deshice de esa cicatriz; ahora mi hijo no está marcado de ninguna forma, Dumbledore. Nadie puede alejarlo de mi lado —sonrió triunfal.

—Se que James y Lily dejaron un testamento…

—Dicho testamentos no tienen validez ya que la actual Lady Potter está presente —dijo el duende.

—Cómo ves, nunca pudiste separarme realmente de James, Albus. Lily Evans no era nada más que una ladrona de línea. Todo ella era despreciable y es por eso que no podía dejar a mi pequeño contaminado con los genes de una bruja mediocre que no era nada más que una inmunda y asquerosa sangre sucia —dijo sonriendo ante el asombro de los magos —. Desafíame, Dumbledore… no te gustaran las consecuencias.

El director sabía que era prudente dejarlo así. Mientras se retiraba, enfadado por no ver tal jugada.

—Ya me desdice del vínculo que unía a mi hijo con Voldemort; ya no tendrás ningún peón, Dumbledore —dijo divertida mientras contemplaba la cara de consternación de Dumbledore.

¡Malditos duendes!

¡Maldita Selwyn!

¡Habían arruinado sus planes!

Continuará.

¿Qué decir? Primer fic. ¿les gustó? Ya saben que hacer.

Gisselle


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capítulo.

Galina regreso a su casa con el pequeño entre sus brazos, era un alivio saber que pudo hacer lo correcto, Harry ahora era realmente su hijo y heredero Potter, nadie podía decir lo contrario.

Un par de acciones más y se garantizaría un gran apoyo y respaldo, esto era sólo el principio.

Ella estaba enojada con James, sólo Merlín sabía la furia que sentía por su difunto esposo y esa mera concubina con la que lo habían juntado. Galina creía que todos en la vida tenían una utilidad, que Madre Magia les tenia un destino preparado… Al final, Evans había sido útil para sus planes.

Hizo que los elfos domésticos prepararán la habitación del bebé. Fanny, la elfa que Evans había tratado de forma cruel e intento deshacerse de ella, era su más fiel aliada. Ella había llevado las noticias a Galina y Evans no pudo evitarlo ni siquiera prohibirle cosa alguna.

—Te ves muy maternal, Milady —una monótona voz le dijo.

—Regulus, no sabía que vendrías hoy. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?

—Madre está extasiada con el destino de su hijo descarriado, querida. Estas en presencia del nuevo Lord Black. Es oficial —sonrió triunfal.

—No siento ni un poquito de pena por tu hermano…

—Lo se, el deseo de Sirius por ti no conoce límites. Pensé en hacer algunas visitas a ciertas autoridades para que me permitan ver a mi pobre hermano… y quizás dejé escapar en algunos oídos curiosos sobre su forma animago y que no estaba registrado —Galina sonrió.

—Se que siempre puedo contar contigo, Regulus. Es por esto que quiero hacerte el padrino oficial de mi hijo —El hermano más joven de los Black sonrió de forma triunfal.

—Es un honor, Galina —Regulus sonrió aún más… mentalmente llevaba un conteo sobre sus recientes victorias. Sirius: 0; Regulus: 5.

La mujer sabía de su enemistad, sabía que los hermanos Black no se podían ni ver; sabía que Sirius había despreciado las tradiciones al asociarse con personas incorrecta (como lo era Evans), que había mancillado el horno de un noble linaje y que debía ser detenido. Sabía que Regulus había estado en las sombras de su hermano, que este lo había humillado e interferido su camino al éxito. Galina sabía cientos de cosas y se aprovechó de ello. Lista para ganar… y Regulus lo sabía.

—Si lo visitas, dile de mi parte que espero le sea fiel a los defensores que le visiten —Regulus se rió divertido.

—Le romperse el corazón al pobre… —la bruja puso sus ojos en blanco, nunca había disfrutado del escalofriante sentimiento de ser la obsesión de Sirius Black. El maldito perro estaba loco, no conocía límites.

Regulus se hacerlo al la bruja y la besó de forma apasionada ante el asombro de la mujer quien no podía deshacerse del hombre sin despertar al pequeño en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? — dijo molesta.

—Oh, fue sólo para darle ciertos detalles al querido Sirius… —Galina levantó cómodamente una de sus cejas en modo de pregunta —le diré que ahora ocupo el lugar que siempre quiso.

Lady Potter sabía que la más reciente adquisición de Azkaban sería un verdadero espectáculo de ver. Lástima que no podía tener asiento en la primera fila. Ella tenía obligaciones como madre. Y sabía que algunos hombres no necesitaban gritar sus victorias en público o al menos no Regulus Black.

En ese momento Harry se despertó llorando de una pesadilla, la bruja lo calmo con palabras suaves y alentadoras, diciéndole que le quería y que estaba todo bien… Ahora estarían bien.

~Anunawan~

Dos días después, luego de haber movido algunas de sus influencias, Regulus pudo legar a Azkaban. Era una suerte que desde su salida de Hogwarts su madre le pidió que tenga un cierto bajo perfil, que no expresara sus ideas en público, menos si eran radicales. Es gracias a ello que no tenía nada que temer y su brazo estaba impoluto, al menos para aquellos que no debían mirar.

—Sirius, Sirius… finalmente obtienes lo que te mereces —afirmó de forma monótona.

—Es mi culpa… es mi culpa —murmuraba el prisionero —Lily y James están muertos por mi culpa… ¿Regulus?

Sirius se acercó hacia lo barrotes de su celda, pensando que los dementores ya lo habían afectado, su hermano tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

—Debo agradecerte, hermano… madre termino por repudiarte definitivamente…

—Esa musaraña está loca… pronto, pronto Dumbledore me sacará de aquí, él sabe la verdad —aseguró frenético.

—Tu amado Dumbledore tiene cosas más importantes con las que lidiar… cómo la pérdida de Harry Potter —obtuvo la reacción que quiso lograr.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi ahijado? —gruño.

—Galina Selwyn paso… —los ojos de Sirius se abrieron comicamente.

—Lina nunca le haría algo a Harry… ella… ella…

—Claro que no. Se adueñó del mocoso. Le hizo un favor —aseguró divertido.

—¿Qué hizo ella?

—Podemos decir que el último Potter vivo es tan puro como el más purista de sangre quiere a sus hijos… tu "Lina" quito esa vergonzosa mancha de aquella sangre sucia del pequeño, ahora es un Potter-Selwyn y estas ante la presencia del flamante padrino —se burló.

—Eso no es verdad… ella jamás querría a Harry, él es la prueba de que…

—Oh, por supuesto que lo quiere; aunque creo que ya quiere otro —Sirius lo miro curioso —No sólo me quedé con tu ahijado… también lo hice que Gala. Tu "Lina" es tan apasionada entre sábanas, una bruja de las mejores. No se que tanto hizo con James pero ahora… hmmm… deberías ver su destreza en la cama, es tan pero tan… apretada.

Sirius se sintió furioso por la vos ronca de su hermano, él muy cretino de verdad deseaba a Galina. Tenía que salir de ese lugar. Galina debía estar bajo algún hechizo. No podía ser posible.

—No te alteres, Sirius… Galina te envía sus saludos, no pudo venir hoy porque anoche tuvo mucho entre sus manos y hoy necesitaba descansar —Claro que se refería a las pesadillas recurrentes de Harry, pero su hermano podría pensar lo que quisiera. Sus reacciones ante la supuesta relación que tenía con Galina eran tan hilarantes. De verdad, Sirius amaba a la bruja que había sido la esposa de su mejor amigo.

—¡Te matare! ¡No tienes derecho a tocarla, Regulus! Te voy a asesinar… —Rugió el convicto.

El menor de los hermanos Black rió divertido. De verdad, su hermano era un estúpido. Siempre había estado enamorado de Galina Selwyn, incluso después de que ella se casará con James Potter, su supuesto mejor amigo. La había amado incluso antes de que James la conociera.

—Eres patético, Sirius… Perdiste a Galina desde el día que decidiste unir fuerzas con aquella sangre sucia… das lástima —murmuró antes de tirarse y seguir caminando sin mirar atrás, consciente de los gritos y amenazas de quien fuera su hermano, de quien poco a poco se convirtió en su enemigo.

Regulus Black no volvió a mirar atrás. Nunca lo hizo.

Continuará.

Sin corregir.

Gracias por el apoyo brindado.


End file.
